


reversed

by aristinamadness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Family, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristinamadness/pseuds/aristinamadness
Summary: in a world destroyed, a girl finds herself on the shores of the Galar, within the Isle of Armor, her memory all but fragmented. Years will pass and soon her past will return, bringing more destruction than anyone could ever imagine.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)





	reversed

_ Hot ... _

_ It feels so hot ... _

I wasn't used to running so much ... That must be why I was out of breath. But there was more than the burning feeling in the inside of my body. The crackling of fire and a crumbling world. I watched it as I ran, held by my wrist and held for brief moments. Even as we were alone, I heard the cries of many. Many voices crying, many voices disappearing. It hurts. I was failing them. But there was no time to rest. That person did not allow me to stop for a moment. 

**"We have to keep going!!"**

I can't. My chest hurt, my mind was muddled. What are we running from? What was it that that person needed us to keep running from? My body hurts. It feels painful. I wanted to stop. I wanted to cry. That's what I wanted to tell that person, but they did not stay still. Instead, they kept pulling and stopping me when we had a chance. Any moment to rest, we started running as soon as they believed the coast was clear. 

**"AH!”**

I had tripped and fell on my face, my wrist being let go due to the force of gravity. It was surprising, though, considering we had been running for a long time. The cloak did not drag on me, but the one time it fell to the ground, I ended up stepping on it. I had wanted to stop, but not like this. My legs hurt. My chest ached. But I was pulled up right after I fell to keep going, my companion not even bothering to check more than a glance to make sure I could keep going.

He finally stopped at a large stairwell; the Altar of the Sunne. I was finally able to catch my breath. I look around us as the once flush forest continues to burn. How did it come to be this way? How did this world become so destroyed when it was still good? Why did so many have to perish? Why did her brother have to go? What was it that she had spent all her time trying to bond with Solgaleo? There were too many questions in her mind with not enough answers. 

I looked to my companion, watching him converse with three others. I gripped onto my cloak, holding onto the tattered red scarf, as I tried to listen. My friends Sonia and Kibana conversed with an older woman, Diwata, the Priestess of the Moone, all looking grim as they looked at me. My nerves must have shown because the grip on my wrists was exchanged with my hands. That boy stared at me with determined eyes and a calming smile. Or at least as calm as he could. He tried to be strong, but I didn’t understand why. Before I could even begin to ask, a blast came from the entrance as I was once again pulled up, this time up onto the stairwell.

It was only a few moments before I felt my arm pulled as that person shoved me behind him. I stumbled forward, turning my head as I watched the back of that boy take a stance. His tattered clothes became armored in dark gold, the violet sash enveloping his left and brandishing his blade while his right gave him a shield. I think I screamed, my hand reaching out in vain as I was pulled away, another rushing in front. I watched wings sprout from his back and red visors appear on his face before he shouted, a sandstorm quickly making headway around us. Kibana ran to the frontlines, cloaked in green and armored with a short blade, my heart dropping as I understood what was happening. I think I screamed, my throat and voice becoming sore. No more, I begged. I don’t want to lose anyone else!! **“The safety of the Sunne Priestess comes first!!”**

That was all I could hear. I didn’t want that. I wanted to stay with them. Why was I weak? Why was I too small for anything? Why couldn’t I awaken the Sunne Emissary to deliver us? I reached my hand out to them, trying to take them with me, but Sonia, with a heavy heart, pulled me back. I felt her heart tear in two. They were so close … but because of me, because I failed. Still, I struggled to reach them before seeing their smile. It hurts. My heart hurts.

_Don’t smile at me like that. Don’t make this a good-bye. I want to stay with everyone. I don’t want to be protected. I want to stay._ At the top of the stairwell, I could not help but continue to look back at my friends. Sonia had rushed back down with a small Yamper, as she was the only one who did not yet have a strong enough bond to armor herself. Diwata had started to speak to me, but I barely listened, only turning my head once to see Diwata, tear stained and yet determined to keep on with the fight. Duty? Escape? Live? For what reason do I have at the end of the crumbling world? I wanted to at least stay with everyone. It was better than being alone. 

A white crack formed in the dimension we were in. I was to go in there and escape. I was to continue to attempt to awaken my bond with Solgaleo, but I was not too sure of it. Everyone was fighting, but all I could do was pray. Was that really all I was capable of?

I heard a scream and my eyes widened. I saw Sonia be knocked backwards, the extent of her wounds being smothered by her small Yamper. I saw wings ripped from the back of Kibana as he fell to the ground, blood dripping from his back. I felt my throat dry out as I was knocked backwards, a white hole opening from behind, perhaps to spare me from the sight of my closest friend, my companion and protector. Tears welled on my face, as I held my hand out for one more time, trying to reach what could not be obtained. 

**“DANDE!!!”**


End file.
